


Okaerinasai

by carolss



Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eles fecham a confeitaria naquele dia para irem buscar Eiji no aeroporto





	Okaerinasai

Eles haviam fechado a loja de novo para irem os três buscarem Eiji no aeroporto. Tachibana tinha reclamado um tanto dos lucros perdidos mas não foi particularmente difícil para Ono e Chikage convencê-lo dessa vez, assim como não foi difícil convencê-lo a ajudá-los a fazer um cartaz de boas vindas para Eiji, embora ele tinha limitado a quantidade de glitter que deveria ser usado neste.

Então ali estava segurando o cartaz comicamente grande no portão de desembarque do aeroporto com Ono e Chikage, quando o garoto os viu e de longe gritou :

“Sensei !”

E foi ao encontro deles. E deu um enorme abraço enorme em Ono ao chegar lá.

“Sabe tem outras pessoas aqui também” Tachibana disse.

“Você quer um abraço também velho ?” Eiji perguntou.

“Não, eu apenas estou dizendo que um pouco de apreciação seria apreciada, sou eu que deu folga pra todo mundo estar aqui, e...Ono você está chorando ?”

“Sim, eu acho que eu estou” Ono disse tocando as próprias bochechas como se só agora ele tivesse

“Bem tenta parar de chorar você tá embaraçando o rapaz”  Tachibana disse.

“Não ele não está! Sensei nunca me embaraçaria”

“Bem você devia estar embaraçado. Ele só ficou longe por duas semanas você está sendo melodramático”

“Chikage também está chorando e você não está dando sermão pra ele”

Só ali Tachibana olhou para seu amigo de infância e viu as lágrimas saindo em abundância por debaixo de seus óculos escuros.

“Bem Chikage chora com tudo, você devia ter mais compostura Ono. Nem deu tempo pra sentir falta desse trombadinha”

“Mentiroso, você sentiu falta dele também”

“Porque você acha isso ?”

“Porque você não estaria aqui se você não tivesse”

Ono, Eiji e até Chikage por baixo dos óculos escuros estavam olhando para ele como se eles tivessem o pego no flagra.

“Ugh, Tanto faz. Vamos ir para casa, quer dizer vamos para a padaria” Tachibana.

“Mesma coisa, certo ?” Ono perguntou.

“Você tá sendo meloso demais de novo, mas sim. Vamos ir para casa”


End file.
